Kampionati Evropian i Futbollit 2000 - ekipet
Çmimi Nobel për Letërsi është çmimi më i lartë për arritjet më të mëdha letrare nga një (ose disa) autorë brenda një viti. Për herë të parë me këtë çmim u laureua shkrimtari francez Sully Prudhomme në vitin 1901, ndërsa i fundit në vitin 2006 Çmimin Nobel për Letërsi e fitoi shkrimtari turk Orhan Pamuk. Shkrimtari i parë shqiptar që u emërua për këtë çmim ishte poeti kombëtar Gjergj Fishta, ndërsa në vitet ’90 disa herë u emërua prozatori i shquar Ismail Kadare, por fatkeqësisht ai ende nuk është laureuar me këtë Çmim. Historiku Shkencëtari suedez Alfred Nobel, në testamentin e tij të vitit 1895, ndër pesë çmimet që duhet të jepen, përcaktoi një çmim për letërsinë, për personin që në fushën e letërsisë krijon “veprën më të mirë në një drejtim ideal”. Laureati (fituesi i çmimit) duhej të përcaktohej nga “Akademia e Stokholmit”, që më vonë sipas statutit të Fondacionit Nobel u saktësua se është Akademia Suedeze. Sipas këtij statuti, përkufizohet belles-lettres, “jo vetëm letërsia, por edhe shkrimet e tjera, që për nga cilësia e formës dhe stilit kanë vlerë letrare”. Po ashtu u zbut qëndrimi që çmimi tu jepej veprave të botuara “në vitin paraprak” duke u zgjeruar edhe në “veprat e vjetra”, nëse “rëndësia e tyre nuk ishte bërë e qartë deri në atë kohë ”. Kandidatët, sipas statutit, duhet të emërohen me shkrim nga ata që mund ta bëjnë këtë deri më 1 shkurt të çdo viti. Sipas rregullores, të drejtën për të emëruar e ka Akademia Suedeze si dhe akademitë e tjera, institucionet dhe shoqatat e ngjashme me të në bazë të themelimit dhe të qëllimit. Gjithashtu këtë të drejtë e kanë edhe mësimdhënësit universitarë të estetikës, letërsisë dhe historisë. Një amandament i vitit 1949 qartëson kategorinë e mësimdhënësve: “profesorët e letërsisë dhe fillologjisë në universitete dhe kolegje universitare”. E drejta për të emëruar në atë kohë iu dha edhe fituesve të mëparshëm të Çmimit Nobel dhe “kryetarëve të shoqatave të autorëve që janë përfaqësues të krijimit letrar në vendet e tyre”. Statuti, po ashtu, përcakton themelimin e Komitetit të Nobelit “për të dhënë qëndrimin e tyre në lidhje me dhënien e çmimeve” si dhe të Institutit të Nobelit me një bibliotekë që duhej të mblidhte një koleksion substancial të letërsisë moderne. Fituesi i Çmimit Nobel për letërsi shpallet çdo vit më 10 tetor. Medaljoni i Nobelit për Letërsi Sipas shpjegimit nga faqja zyrtare e Çmimit Nobel. thumb|Medaljoni i Nobelit për letërsi ©® Nobel Foundation Medalja e Akademisë Suedeze paraqet një djalë të ri që rri ulur nën një dru dafine, që i dëgjon dhe shkruan këngën e Muzës. Në medalje shkruan: ::Inventas vitam juvat excoluisse per artes që në përkthim të fjalëpërfjalshëm do të thotë: ::krijimet përmirësojnë jetën që është e zbukuruar përmes artit. Këto janë vargje nga Eneida e Virgjilit, kënga VI, vargu 663. Emri i lauratëve gdhendet poshtë figurave, ndërsa teksti “ACAD. SUEC.” Do të thotë Akademia Suedeze. Medalja e Çmimit Nobel për Letërsi është dizajnuar nga Erik Lindberg. Lista e fituesve të çmimit Fituesit e çmimit janë të radhitur në kolona sipas viteve që janë ndarë në dekada. | |} Radhitja e shteteve fituese * - 14 * - 10 * - 11 * - 10 * - 7 * - 6 * - 5 * - 5 * - 5 * - 4 * - 3 * - 3 * - 2 * - 2 * - 2 * Japonia - 2 * - 2 * - 2 * - 1 * - 1 * - 1 * - 1 * Jugosllavia - 1 * Izraeli - 1 * Guatemala - 1 * - 1 * Kolumbia - 1 * - 1 * Nigeria - 1 * Egjipti - 1 * - 1 * Republika Jugafrikane - 1 * Portugalia - 1 * - 1 * - 1 * - 1 Radhitja e gjuhëve * anglisht - 27 * frëngjisht - 14 * gjermanisht - 12 * spanjisht - 10 * italisht - 6 * suedisht - 6 * rusisht - 5 * danisht - 3 * polonisht - 3 * norvegjisht - 3 * hebraishte - 2 * greqisht - 2 * bengalishte - 1 * oksitanezishte - 1 * polonisht - 1 * finlandishte - 1 * islandishte - 1 * serbokroatisht - 1 * çekisht - 1 * arabisht - 1 * portugalisht - 1 * kinezçe - 1 * hungarisht - 1 * turqisht - 1 Referenca Shiko dhe këtë * Alfred Nobel * Lista e fituesve të Çmimit Nobel Lidhje të jashtme * Nobelprize.org — Faqja Zyrtare * The Nobel Prize Internet Archive * The Nobel Committees of the Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences * The Nobel Committee of the Karolinska Institute * The Swedish Academy * The Norwegian Nobel Committee * Britannica Spotlight: Guide to the Nobel Prizes * CNN: Nobel Centennial * The Local (Sweden) - Nobel Prizes Kategoria:Çmimi Nobel af:Nobelprys vir Letterkunde als:Nobelpreis für Literatur an:Premio Nobel de Literatura ar:ملحق:جائزة نوبل في الأدب arz:جايزة نوبل فى الادب ast:Premiu Nobel de Lliteratura az:Nobel Ədəbiyyat Mükafatı bat-smg:Nuobele literatūras premėjė be-x-old:Нобэлеўская прэмія ў галіне літаратуры bg:Нобелова награда за литература bn:সাহিত্যে নোবেল পুরস্কার br:Priz Nobel al Lennegezh bs:Nobelova nagrada za književnost ca:Premi Nobel de Literatura cs:Nobelova cena za literaturu cy:Gwobr Llenyddiaeth Nobel da:Nobelprisen i litteratur de:Nobelpreis für Literatur el:Βραβείο Νόμπελ Λογοτεχνίας en:Nobel Prize in Literature eo:Nobel-premio pri literaturo es:Anexo:Premio Nobel de Literatura et:Nobeli kirjandusauhind eu:Literaturako Nobel Saria fa:جایزه نوبل ادبیات fi:Nobelin kirjallisuuspalkinto fr:Prix Nobel de littérature fy:Nobelpriis foar de Literatuer ga:Duais Nobel sa Litríocht gd:Duais Nobel ann an Litreachas gl:Premio Nobel de Literatura gv:Aundyr Nobel ayns Lettyraght he:פרס נובל לספרות hr:Nobelova nagrada za književnost hu:Irodalmi Nobel-díj ia:Premio Nobel pro Litteratura id:Daftar penerima Nobel Kesusastraan ilo:Premio Nobel iti Literatura io:Nobel-premiarii en literaturo is:Nóbelsverðlaun í bókmenntum it:Premio Nobel per la letteratura ja:ノーベル文学賞 ka:ნობელის პრემიის ლაურეატები ლიტერატურის დარგში kk:Әдебиеттен Нобел сыйлығы kn:ಸಾಹಿತ್ಯದಲ್ಲಿ ನೊಬೆಲ್ ಪ್ರಶಸ್ತಿ ko:노벨 문학상 la:Praemio Nobeliano Litterarum laureati lt:Nobelio literatūros premija lv:Nobela prēmija literatūrā mk:Нобелова награда за литература mr:साहित्यातील नोबेल पारितोषिक ms:Hadiah Nobel dalam Kesusasteraan nds:Nobelpries för Literatur nl:Nobelprijs voor de Literatuur nn:Nobelprisen i litteratur no:Nobelprisen i litteratur oc:Prèmi Nobel de literatura pl:Nagroda Nobla w dziedzinie literatury pt:Nobel de Literatura qu:Nobel Suñay Simi Kapchiypi ro:Premiul Nobel pentru Literatură ru:Нобелевская премия по литературе scn:Vincitura dû Nobel pâ littiratura (crunulòggicu) sh:Nobelova nagrada za književnost simple:Nobel Prize in Literature sk:Zoznam nositeľov Nobelovej ceny za literatúru sl:Nobelova nagrada za književnost sr:Нобелова награда за књижевност stq:Nobelpries foar Literatuur sv:Nobelpriset i litteratur sw:Tuzo ya Nobel ya Fasihi th:รางวัลโนเบลสาขาวรรณกรรม tr:Nobel Edebiyat Ödülü uk:Нобелівська премія з літератури vi:Giải Nobel Văn học zh:诺贝尔文学奖 zh-min-nan:Nobel Bûn-ha̍k Chióng zh-yue:諾貝爾文學獎